Fiery Connections
by omegabeast
Summary: Catherine is one of the best attorneys in Mississippi and Vincent is a top engineer. One night Catherine is seriously injured in a car accident. Months later, after waking up she is told a good Samiritan donated a kidney to save her. What will happen when their paths cross and an even darker secret is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGAPWHITE.**

Tears filled Catherine's eyes as she sat quietly, waiting on the light to turn green. After several minutes the light finally turned and she slowly hit the accelerator to move forward. Just as she was clearing the intersection, a red truck came speeding down the street and t-boned her car. Glass shattered, followed by the sound of metal crushing. Catherine was ejected from the car and landed in an open field nearby.

Mayhem ensued as another car rear-ended the truck, creating a pile-up and traffic for miles. Several people exited their vehicles to render aid until the paramedics arrived.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?"

Catherine's eyes fluttered open and she found herself face to face with a handsome stranger.

"You have been in an accident. Paramedics are on their way."

Catherine started to fade as her eyes slowly closed and her body went limp.

Catherine Chandler grew up in Jackson, Mississippi. She was an only child that found herself orphaned at the age of twelve. A wealthy uncle reared her and provided a life coveted by many. Catherine graduated from Yale, and later from Yale law school. Soon after she became one of the top attorneys in Mississippi.

Catherine and Sam attended the same private school and later Yale. After years of dating they became engaged.

She was leaving her bridal shower, where she had received the most dreadful news. Apparently, Sam had been sleeping with her friend Alex, who was also a bridesmaid. Alex didn't hesitate to make their affair public, along with the fact that she was carrying Sam's child. Upon hearing the news, Catherine ran out in a haste and drove off into the night.

**JACKSON REGENCY HOSPITAL**

Three months later

What is that beeping sound? What is on my face? A million thoughts ran through Catherine's mind and as she opened her eyes, they were all answered. Pictures flashed in her head as everything came rushing back.

"Ms. Chandler, you're finally awake."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore."

"Do you remember anything?"

"I was driving and I heard glass breaking around me. I remember seeing a man's face before I passed out."

"That must have been the good Samiritan, who came to check on you. You lost one kidney and your other kidney was failing, so when he heard you needed a kidney, he offered to donate one of his, and miraculously, he was a perfect match. Per his request, we can't give you his name or any other information. I will say, if it wasn't for him, you could still be waiting on a donor.

Catherine was astounded by the news. Why wouldn't he allow her to know his identity? She needed to thank him for saving her life. She had to find him. She wouldn't give up until she did.

VINCENT

He stood in the distance, barely able to see her face. He sensed every feeling in her body. They were connected now and he vowed to always protect her.

Vincent grew up in upstate New York in a family of firefighters. Vincent was an althlete as well as a scholar. He attended Columbia on an academic scholarship and had planned to attend medical school, but after a disastrous fire, claimed the life of both of his brothers, Vincent needed to get away, so he joined the army. He served in the army for four years before being honorably discharged. He came home a changed man and after most of his immediate family members died, he moved to Jackson, Mississippi to get away.

He became an engineer and with his firefighter background, he was soon one of the best in the state of Mississippi.

Vincent watched Catherine's eyes open, and even from a distance he recognized those same eyes that captivated him the night of the accident. He could sense her fear as she took in her surroundings. He watched a nurse fill in the blanks for her. His interest piqued and he wanted to meet her or rather meet her again, in a more coherent state.

Moments later, Vincent watched as tears ran down her face. The pain was obvious, but why? He felt compelled to comfort her, but he stood still. He couldn't. No, she could never know who he was.

**A MONTH LATER**

Catherine was discharged from the hospital, but she was still under doctor's orders. Catherine always exercised, so she walked at the local park every morning. It was her daily outing and she looked forward to it.

The rays of the sun were vibrant and dew was visible on the grass as Catherine walked the trail at the park. She was feeling stronger and stronger every day. As she neared the end of the trail, she noticed a handsome gentleman approaching. Their eyes met and her heart skipped a beat. She felt warm and tingly inside. He looked vaguely familiar. She knew she had seen him somewhere before, but where?

"Excuse me, sir, do I know you?" Catherine asked.

"Uh...no, I'm sorry, you have me confused with someone else."

"My mistake. Sorry for bothering you, sir."

As they passed each other, theirs eyes locked. They could hear each other's heartbeat. Time stood still as their worlds collided.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Vincent."

"Hi, I'm, Catherine."

Vincent extended his hand and Catherine took it. Sparks flew as they once again became transfixed on each other.

Catherine knew it was something about him, but she had no idea what that something was.

Vincent knew it was no turning back now. He had given her a part of him and now she was connected to him forever.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE. I WAS GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM FANFICTION, BUT HERE I AM WITH A NEW STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGAPWHITE. **

Vincent and and Catherine finally broke their gaze.

"I'm sorry, Vincent I don't know what came over me. I can't explain it, but I feel as if I know you already."

An invisible spark still lingered as they both fought their internal desires. Even then their eyes revealed what their mouths wouldn't.

Vincent smiled, but he couldn't tell her why he looked so familiar. That he was really her donor. That they were connected and he would always be able to hear her heartbeat, especially if she was in trouble. _How would she react?_ Even if it would appease her curiosity, the truth wasn't so black and white. Vincent knew it would be challenging, but he definitely had to stay away from her.

"Catherine, I'm sorry, but I have to go, but it was really nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too."

Catherine watched Vincent walk away. She was so caught up in their mysterious connection, she didn't realize how handsome he really was. He was tall and athletically built. He could have easily been on the cover of an exercise magazine.

She found herself wondering if he was married. _Why hadn't she checked his finger?_ _Maybe that's why he'd left so suddenly._ Well it didn't matter now, because he was gone and she doubted she would ever see him again.

Catherine walked the short distance to her condo. A walk she had made many times, but today it seemed so tedious. Reality was waiting and she hated to face it.

Since calling the wedding off, her phone was ringing off the hook, but she avoided everyone. She dreaded listening to all the messages on her answering machine. Everyone meant well, but with every phone call she would be forced to relive that horrible night over and over again.

Maybe she could move away and start over where no one knew her. She knew it was wishful thinking, but it seemed like a perfect solution to avoid her friends and the questions she wasn't ready to answer.

As she entered the condo, she looked at the extravagant furnishings. It was quite depressing to look at. Years of having the best of everything and yet she still found herself unhappy and alone. Her thoughts went to her uncle's last words before he died.

"Catherine, don't let money control you. It will never make you happy, no matter how much you have. Enjoy the small things in life and in doing so, you will find true happiness."

Five years later, she understood the meaning of her late uncle's words. With a top education from an Ivy League college, a successful career as an attorney, and a high-profile relationship, her life was still in shambles.

Just then her doorbell rang. Looking through the peephole, she saw Sam.

_The audacity of him to show up here uninvited._

"Sam, what do you want?" Catherine yelled, from the other side of the door.

"Cat, I just want to talk. I have been worried about you."

"I assure you I am fine. There's nothing further to say. You made a decision to sleep with one of my friends and may I add without protection. You put my life at risk for a few minutes of pleasure. I don't owe you anymore of my time. Not to mention you have a child on the way. Being that Alex was so irresistible, you're free to marry her now. I have moved on, Sam and so should you. Have a good life."

"Catherine, don't do this. I made a mistake. I'm so sorry."

Catherine walked back to the couch and took a seat. She turned the volume up on the television and pretended Sam wasn't at the door.

She had invested so much time into the relationship, given so much of herself, only to have Sam throw it all away. And Alex was even worse. Catherine had confided in her, shared intimate details of her relationship and all along she had been sleeping with Sam while smiling in her face.

She'd met Alex in college and they'd hit it off from the beginning. Soon they were inseparable and they even rented an apartment together their senior year. Catherine would have never thought Alex would sleep with her fiancé and with so little remorse for her actions.

They could have each other. She was just grateful, she had found out before she made the biggest mistake of her life.

Now she needed a distraction from it all. Maybe she could watch _Jag_. It was stimulating and David James Elliot was very easy on the eyes as well.

Catherine started _Jag_ and snuggled under a blanket on the couch. Soon she found herself thinking of Vincent again.

She had to find something to distract her and she knew just the thing. She would go get a smoothie and work on finding her donor.

VINCENT

The sidewalk seemed to go on for miles, as Vincent hurried to his car. He had to get away. Catherine was asking too many questions. Questions he couldn't answer. He hadn't realized by donating his kidney to Catherine, that their connection would be so strong. What if...? No he couldn't think about that right now. The choice had been made and it saved her life and that's all that mattered.

He sped out of the parking lot and headed home. Even as the miles began to separate him from Catherine, she was in his head. He thought of her smile and how beautiful she was. She was perfect in every sense of the word.

Normally, Vincent was in better control of his feelings, but around Catherine he found himself discombobulated. The effect she had on him was too intense, even for him. He thought of the past and what led him to Catherine.

Six months earlier, he'd met a beautiful, intelligent woman. They'd hit it off really well and soon he found himself spending his free time with her. Every night they would drive around and talk for hours. The future came up several times and Vincent even considered maybe he'd met "the one."

Jennifer was perfect, but Vincent soon found out looks can be deceiving. One day, Vincent came home to find Jennifer had stolen his key and made a copy as well as moved in and never once asked if it was okay. After explaining to her in a nice way, that he wasn't ready for a live-in girlfriend, she went ballastic. She trashed his studio apartment and attacked him in the process. He had to call the police to diffuse the situation. Jennifer was arrested and Vincent had to go downtown to the police station to give his statement as well as get a restraining order.

In fact, Vincent was headed home from the police station, when he came across the accident. He saw Catherine lying helplessly in the field, so he immediately ran to her aid. After visually scrutinizing her body he assessed she had multiple contusions, and possibly some fractures. He held her hand and looked into her eyes. He tried to reassure her everything would be fine, but she passed out. He waited there until the paramedics arrived, and then he followed the ambulance to the hospital. He was determined to get an update and he didn't take no for an answer when he was told he couldn't get information, because he wasn't a family member. Because of his persistence, he'd learned she needed a kidney soon or she would probably die. He couldn't let her die, so in the end, he gave her his kidney and saved her life, in doing so.

Now he faced the uphill battle of staying away from Catherine. Maybe if she wasn't so beautiful, it would be easier, but she was beauitful inside and out.

Vincent jumped in the shower and later headed to the one place he assumed, Catherine wouldn't be. _Jamba Juice_ was his favorite place to go after working out.

He found a parking space and headed inside. The line wasn't too long, so he ordered a strawberry smoothie and waited for his order. After fifteen minutes, with smoothie in hand, he headed for the door. As he reached for the handle, he felt her heartbeat. Within seconds, Catherine pulled on the door handle and their eyes met.

"I'm starting to think you're following me," Catherine said.

"Uh...I was here first," Vincent said, smiling.

And there it was. Another moment. Another look. He couldn't bring himself to walk away. His strength was hanging on by a thread. The look in her eyes worried him. There was a deep hurt there and he wanted to know what it was.

"Vincent, I'm going to order a smoothie and sit at one of the tables. Would you like to join me?"

Vincent knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't decline. Saying no would only add to the hurt that was reflected in her eyes. He had watched her fight for her life the past four months and the last thing she needed was a no. He wasn't scheduled to go into the office until later, so his morning was free.

"Sure. I'll grab a table and wait on you."

"Okay, that would be great."

Catherine wasn't letting the opportunity slip away this time. Normally, she would have never asked a guy to join her for a drink. But after her accident she was a changed person. Her whole life had been dictated by what was deemed appropriate by society. From college to dating, her choices were contingent on what would appease everyone, but her. Her life was storybook perfect, except no one told her there was no happily ever after. Following the path everyone mapped out lead to Prince charming, but he was a cheater and a liar. So, whether asking Vincent first was politically correct or not, she didn't care. After knocking on death's door, she was enjoying her life on her own terms.

Vincent sat at a table outside. It seemed fate had stepped in again, so he figured he might as well learn more about Catherine. He looked at her as she stood at the counter. Her long brown hair complemented her beautiful hazel eyes. Her frame was small, but she had a lot of fight in her. Considering what she had been through, it would seem hard to be as resilient as she appeared to be at the moment.

He watched her walk toward the table with so much style and grace. Clearly she had come from a distinguished background.

"Thank you for securing a table, Vincent."

"No problem."

"I hope I didn't seem too desperate, by inviting you to join me."

"No, not at all."

"I've been through so much in the past four months, that I don't take a second for granted. Besides, I feel as if we have met before. I can't explain it and I know it may sound far fetched, but it's like we have a connection of some sort."

Vincent looked into her eyes. He knew he couldn't lie to her. Usually, he was a close to the vest type person, but Catherine appealed to his heart, and suddenly he felt the urge to share his darkest secrets.

"Catherine, I..."

The ringing of a phone interrupted Vincent. He looked at his phone and his work number flashed across the screen.

"I'm sorry, Catherine, I have to take this.

Once again, Catherine found her herself watching Vincent. He had on jeans and a t-shirt, but even then the print of his muscles were very obvious. His tanned skin along with his dark hair accented his unusually handsome face. Catherine had seen plenty attractive men, but something about Vincent's features were different. His hazel eyes were like magnets. Drawing you in and mesmerizing you to stare for hours.

"Catherine, I'm sorry, but I have an emergency at work. Perhaps I could take you to dinner tonight, to make up for my early departure."

"Yes, that would be fine."

"May I have your number and I can call you with the details."

Catherine handed Vincent a business card and they said their goodbyes.

Catherine sat quietly, lost in her thoughts. She tried to think if maybe Vincent was someone she had seen in court before. She knew he looked familiar and it vexed her immensely that she couldn't remember. Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. _She had indeed seen Vincent before. As vivid as the sun, that shined so brightly, was the image in her head._

"OH MY, GOD! HE'S THE GOOD SAMIRITAN!" Catherine exclaimed, loudly.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Leave me some feedback and let me know your thoughts. As always, thank you for taking the time to read my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGAPWHITE. **

Evening had come and gone, but Catherine didn't budge from the sofa. Vagues shadows from the street lights invaded the windows, as she sat in silence for hours.

Catherine's phone rang in the distance, but she sat still. She suspected Vincent was calling to invite her to dinner, but she had decided she couldn't go. _How would she face him? What would she say?_ After all, he didn't want her to know who he really was. Facing him, without being able to extend her gratitude would be unbearable. No, she would stay away from Vincent. It was probably for the best anyway.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**JACKSON REGENCY HOSPITAL**

The long winding hallway seemed to go on forever as Catherine rushed to avoid being late for her doctor's appointment.

Ten minutes later she sat in the waiting room, waiting on her name to be called.

"Catherine Chandler."

"Finally."

Catherine hurried to the door, where a nurse in teal scrubs was standing.

She was ushered to an exam room while she waited on the doctor.

A few minutes later a tall older man in a white lab coat entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Chandler. How are you feeling today?"

" Good afternoon, Dr. Warren. I feel great. Actually, I feel better than I have in years."

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. I went over your lab results and I did find an anomaly, which is probably nothing, but the most shocking is your body's acceptance of your new kidney. The pills I gave you to take, which were close to twelve a day, were immunosuppressants. They help to lessen the chances of your body rejecting the new organ. Unfortunately by taking the pills, your immune system is weakened. Fortunately, since you were in the hospital a month after your transplant, you weren't at risk of being exposed to any germs, right after the transplant, when your body is most susceptible.

I said that to say, you don't need the pills anymore. Your body has accepted the organ as if it was your original kidney. We have conducted studies in the past on how to reduce the dosage, but I have never had a patient to stop taking the medication completely, without experiencing a rejection episode, but it seems you are a medical miracle. Of course, I will still need to monitor your progress, so I will schedule you to come back in three months, unless you experience any abnormalities before then."

Catherine drove home in complete silence, which had become a regular routine for her. So many thoughts in her head. So many questions, and the only person who could possibly shed some light on it all was Vincent.

She couldn't go against his wishes. The questions would have to wait. Besides, she had resolved to stay away from Vincent. Suddenly, she felt the urge to hear his voice, so she checked her voicemail. Sure enough, he'd left a message.

"Hi Catherine, this is Vincent. I was calling to see if you're free Friday night. Give me a call back at your leisure. I can be reached at (601) 555-"

Catherine hung up the call. Her stomach was in knots from the sound of his voice. Warm sensations coursed throughout her body. What was it about him? Her feelings intensified in his presence. Did a kidney do that?_ Catherine get a grip. You're reading too much into it_.

She decided to go for a walk in the park to clear her head. Moments later she parked and headed for the trail.

The weather was beautiful and the park wasn't so crowded. She began to relax as she navigated the trail. The sounds of nature and her thoughts kept her company as she walked at a slow pace.

Her life was changing and it seemed she had no control over it, plus she hadn't decided if she would be returning to work. Everything was contingent on her condition, which wasn't so bad at the moment. At some point she needed to face her friends, but she didn't see that happening anytime soon.

After thirty minutes, she decided it was time to head home. Heading toward the parking lot, she saw him. Her heartbeat sped up. Her stomach felt queasy. She turned around quickly, hoping he didn't see her.

"Hi Catherine." Vincent said.

"Darn it. Why couldn't I hide somewhere?"

"Hi Vincent," Catherine said, nervously.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

A lie. Truth was, she wasn't fine. As she looked up into his hazel eyes, everything started spinning. Her knees buckled and she felt herself going down.

All of sudden, she felt a pair of strong hands catch her. His touch sparked a fire within her. A warm, tingling sensation washed over her body. Something was happening, but she couldn't control it or stop it.

"Catherine, can you hear me?"

His question took her back to that horrible night four months ago. He'd leaned over her then and tried to comfort her. She had only seen his face for a few minutes, before she passed out, but it was one she remembered very well now.

Vincent guided her to a bench and she took a seat. His eyes showed great concern as he took a seat beside her.

"Has this happened before?" Vincent asked.

"No, this is the first time."

"Do you have someone you can call? I can take you to an emergency room if you would prefer." Vincent said.

"No. It will pass in a minute."

"Do you live close by? I can at least make sure you get home safely."

"I live in Astor Place Condos, but I drove here."

"That's really close. I'll drive you home in your car and I can walk back and get my car. Is that okay with you?"

"It seems I have no other choice."

"It's settled then. Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Catherine stood up and tried to walk, but she still felt a little lightheaded. Within seconds, Vincent picked her up and proceeded toward the parking lot.

Catherine could smell the glorious scent of his cologne, as she relaxed her head against his chest. The hardness of his body gave her chills. Being so close to him, sent a sudden surge of desire throughout her body. It was something about this man that affected her drastically when he was around.

"Which car is yours?"

"The BMW. Here are the keys."

He carefully placed her in the car. He had seen her turn around when she saw him. Unbeknownst to her, he'd heard her heart racing too. She was nervous around him. _Was she trying to avoid him?_ She hadn't returned his call. _Did she know who he really was?_ She couldn't. Surely, she would have said something by now.

He drove the short distance to her condo and once there, he walked around to the other side of the car and picked her up.

He balanced her in his arms, as he opened the door to her condo. As he entered he took in the grandeur and splendor of his surroundings. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he was in one of the celebrity homes from _MTV Cribs_. Every picture and piece of furniture looked ridiculously expensive. Vincent wasn't a stranger to nice things and he could probably afford some of the items in the room, but his taste was more simple.

"Are you sure you're okay, Catherine?"

"Yes, I'll be just fine"

He still had her in his arms and he was reluctant to put her down. Her body was so soft and she smelled so good. He wanted to savor the last few moments of her in his arms.

If on cue, their eyes met and they held the gaze. Captivated. Mesmerized. Drawn to each other. Their hearts beating in sync. Breathing in each other's scent. And slowly the distance started to close between their lips. Only inches away and suddenly Vincent raised his head up, breaking the connection.

I'm sorry, Catherine. I don't know what came over me."

" It's okay. I felt drawn to you too, as if I was in a trance."

Vincent's heart dropped, because he knew what was happening. What could he do now? He did what he thought was best. He would not feel guilty.

"Vincent, did you hear me? You can put me down now."

"Oh, sure...sorry."

Vincent placed her on the sofa, as he took in her beauty. He loved the way she tucked her hair behind her ears and he could get lost in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Vincent, would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I should probably be going. Can you stand up to see if you're still feeling lightheaded? I want to make sure you're okay before I leave." Vincent said.

Catherine stood up and she seemed to be back to normal.

"I'm good," Catherine said.

"Well, I'll call and check on you later, if that's okay," Vincent said.

"That's fine."

Catherine walked Vincent to the door. He turned around and looked at her. His eyes connected with hers. He could feel her heartbeat. A desire to kiss her, overwhelmed him. The pull was too strong this time. He couldn't fight it, so he surrendered to the urge. His lips found hers and united in a fiery kiss. The heat rose throughout their bodies. Pleasure intensified as he pulled her closer. She felt so good. Her lips were so soft. The remnants of something citrusy lingered on her tongue. The smell of gardenias infiltrated his nose. His senses magnified and he drank of her aroma. Her tongue sent his body into a frenzy and he couldn't stop kissing her. Finally he regained a little control and stepped away. Their eyes met once more.

"Catherine, this was a mistake. I should have never kissed you. I need to go."

"I agree. It should have never happened. I think it's best if we stay away from each other. I am still recovering from a break-up, so I'm not looking to date anyone right now."

"Wait. What," Vincent said, with a shocked look on his face.

"Vincent, obviously we have a connection, but it's just not the right time."

Vincent heard the words and he knew he should walk right out the door and never look back, but he couldn't. As he looked into her eyes, the pull became stronger. He knew he couldn't stay away from her.

He sensed there was something more. She wasn't being completely honest. Her eyes gave away what her mouth wouldn't.

"Catherine, I get the feeling you're not telling me everything. I know we've just met, and we haven't even been on a date, but I want to get to know you better. How can you just end it like this?"

"I'm sorry, Vincent. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

Tears ran down Catherine's face as she looked at Vincent. She barely knew him but her heart seemed to disagree. She could feel the hurt building inside. The thought of never seeing him again was achingly painful. But she knew she had to let him go. She couldn't date him without telling him she knew the truth.

"Alright. I will respect your wishes. Have a nice life," Vincent said.

Catherine watched Vincent grab the doorknob. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave. _What could she do? He was giving her what she wanted._

"Vincent, wait."

Vincent stopped, but he didn't turn around. It was taking everything in him to walk out the door. He couldn't look at her. He didn't understand why his feelings were so strong. Why their connection was even stronger? Surely, this wasn't a result of the transplant. In the back of his mind, he knew the answer, but he couldn't accept it. It wasn't possible.

"Catherine...please let me go."

"I know...I know that you're my donor!" Catherine exclaimed.

And there it was. He knew she wasn't telling him everything, but he never imagined that she knew who he really was.

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.

SPECIAL THANKS TO **DEBBIE GREEN** FOR INSPIRING AND SUPPORTING ME, AS WELL AS LETTING ME BOUNCE IDEAS OFF YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGAPWHITE.**

_**Please suspend all disbelief as you read this.**_

The room took on a scary silence as Vincent stood transfixed by Catherine's admission. Shocked by the one thing he'd never expected her to say.

_How did she know he was her donor? He couldn't deny it now._ Finally Vincent broke the silence.

"How do you know?"

"I remembered your face from the night of the accident. I put two and two together and realized it was you. I didn't plan on telling you, because I wanted to respect your wishes to remain anonymous, but I couldn't let you walk away thinking you did something wrong," Catherine said.

Vincent leaned against the door, but he didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I was doing the right thing by not telling you. I didn't plan on meeting you. After seeing you that first day in the park, I tried to stay away, but when I saw you at _Jamba Juice_, I found I couldn't. I came to the park today, because I needed to be alone with my thoughts. No woman has ever affected me like you have in such a short period of time, but I think I know why our attraction to each other is so strong. You may want to sit down for this," Vincent said, in a low voice.

"Okay."

Vincent finally turned around, but he couldn't bring himself to look at Catherine.

Catherine took a seat on the sofa and tried to steady her nerves. She didn't know what to think or say.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Vincent asked, with a surprised look.

"No."

Catherine felt her heart drop, because she knew it had to be Evan. She got up and headed for the door. She opened it to find a young pretty girl standing there. She looked extremely nervous and scared.

"Hi. Are you Catherine Chandler?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"My name is Heather Reynolds. I'm from New York, but I've been in Mississippi almost three weeks, hoping to speak with you. I don't know how to say this without hurting you, so I'll just come right out and say it. My dad passed away recently. He left a letter for me and in the letter, he detailed an affair with Vanessa Chandler, your mother. It seems your mother became pregnant and to keep her husband, your father, from finding out, she took an extended business trip when she was almost six months pregnant."

Catherine interruped Heather, before she could continue. "You had better come in," Catherine said.

Heather took a seat on the sofa. She scanned the room as she tried to steady her shaking hands.

"Catherine, I think I better go," Vincent said.

"No. Please stay," Catherine said, in a soft tone.

Vincent took a seat in a chair. He saw the pleading look in her eyes. He knew she probably didn't trust the young girl and didn't want to be left alone with her.

Catherine tried to remain calm, but she knew what was coming next, but she needed to know.

"Please continue, Heather," Catherine said.

Your mother stayed with my father in New York until the baby was born. Afterwards, she returned home and left the baby with my father. She made trips often to visit, right up until she died. By now you must have figured out I was that baby. I apologize for showing up unexpected, but I have been calling and I didn't want to leave town without speaking with you first. I hired a private detective to find you and that's how I got your address and phone number. I know it's a lot to take in right now, so I'll go and leave you to process it. I'll be staying at the Hilton Jackson until next week. I hope to hear from you soon. Here's my cell number as well.

Heather walked out of the door, but Catherine didn't say anything. Tears welled up in her eyes. Everything was going wrong in her life. She felt as if she was sinking in an ocean without a life jacket. She was always so strong, but it's hard to be strong when everything is falling apart around you.

Vincent took a seat beside her on the sofa and embraced her. She rested her head on his chest as the tears of sorrow and pain flowed down her face.

Vincent didn't try to continue his previous conversation, because he knew it wasn't the right time.

She raised her head up and he looked at her red eyes. Her face was even more beautiful in her vulnerable state. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues touched as the passion of the kiss inflamed their bodies. Catherine pulled Vincent down on the sofa as he began to kiss her with more fervor.

Catherine felt Vincent's erection on her thigh, as it started to grow. She wanted his erection inside her. She needed to feel him. She wanted him to make love to her. Then he stopped.

"We can't do this. We will both regret it tomorrow. I know you want to make the pain go away, but this isn't the answer. Believe me I want nothing more than to make love to you right now, but not this way," Vincent said.

"I know. Will you at least stay with me tonight?"

"Sure. I can do that. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Lets go get my truck, grab some take-out, and rent some movies."

"Great idea."

_**CATHERINE**_

The next couple of days went by in a blur as Catherine adjusted to having a little sister. She'd finally worked up the nerve to call Heather and they'd chatted over the phone for hours. They even went to dinner a couple of times. Eventually, Heather left and everything seemed to go back to normal.

Catherine had several dates with Vincent and they were growing closer everyday. Without Vincent supporting and encouraging her, she would have fallen apart, but she didn't think she was ready to be in another relationship so soon.

One night Vincent called and he sounded so serious. He wanted to talk, so Catherine told him to come on over.

Vincent headed over to Catherine's place. He had decided he needed to tell her the whole truth, because things were getting serious and she needed to know. It would probably traumatize her, but he hoped she would be open-minded. He parked in the front of her building. He just sat in the truck thinking. He could lose her after tonight and that was troubling him.

Years of dating and she was the first woman he had really connected with. If she was the woman he thought her to be, she would take it all in stride. Well it was now or never. He slowly exited the vehicle and proceeded toward the door. Feeling skeptical and nervous, he knocked and waited for Catherine to open the door.

Seconds later, she opened the door smiling.

"Hi, Vincent, come on in."

He was having second thoughts, but it needed to be done. He would just say it, before he changed his mine.

"Catherine, you may want to sit down. I need to get this out and if I don't say it right now, I may never get up the nerves to do it again.

A feeling of angst came over Catherine. She remembered Vincent had tried to talk to her right before Heather showed up. She looked at him and worry lines were on his forehead. She had never seen him so unguarded.

Finally, Vincent spoke.

"Years ago, I lived in New York. I had two brothers, who were firefighters. One day I received a phone call that changed my life forever. They had both perished in a fire. I was devastated and angry, so I joined the Army to get away.

One day I was approached about volunteering for a new project that would make us supersoldiers. I agreed to be a participant, so I was injected with a serum that gave me superhuman powers along with heightened senses. We were more of a sweeper unit to clean up the Army's mess. After four years, I decided to leave the Army. I was then given a serum to remove all traces of my supersoldier abilities. After I made it home, I started to see some changes. I have a friend who is a scientist, so he took some blood samples and he discovered I had minuscule traces of the original serum in my blood along with cross-species DNA, which later I learned if triggered I would transform into a beastly creature. My friend made a serum that isolated the cross-species DNA and removed it, but I still have my supersoldier abilities.

I find myself perplexed at how I could have transferred it to you though. I know recent studies have found scent receptors in the kidneys, but I took medicine before the transplant to avoid transferring anything to you. Our connection is too strong for simple human attraction, so the only reasonable explanation is that my kidney had to have minute traces of cross-species DNA, that we missed."

Vincent looked at Catherine for reassurance, but there was none. She didn't make eye contact with him. An eerie feelings came over him, and he knew she couldn't accept his past or the man that stood before her desperate for her acceptance.

In a low voice, Catherine, started to speak.

"My parents were killed. My uncle who reared me, died of cancer. My fiancé cheated on me with one of my friends. I found out at my bridal shower, along with the news of her pregnancy. As a result, I stormed out to my car and drove off. Later, while going through an intersection, I was hit and almost killed. I lost both of my kidneys and had to have a transplant. I discovered my donor is a man I have a fiery connection with. My ex is harassing me. I just found out I have a sister, my mother hid from us. Now I may have cross-species DNA.

My life should be cordoned off with yellow tape that reads disaster area. After everything that has transpired, I should probably be in a straitjacket by now. I'm going to take a hot bath and try to clear my head. I'll call you, if I ever decide to speak to you again. Now I must ask you to leave.

Vincent turned and opened the door and slowly walked out. He left his heart behind as he closed the door. Tears clouded his vision as he walked to his vehicle. He cried for her. The hurt and pain she'd experienced. He cried, because he had no idea she'd been through so much. He cried, because he couldn't comfort her. He cried, because he knew he'd lost her for good.

CATHERINE

Catherine lit some candles and played "How Can You Mend a Broken Heart" by Al Green.

She soaked in a hot bubble bath and hoped she could forget everything, if only for a few minutes.

Later she cleaned her closet, hoping to keep busy to avoid reality. She came across her mom's old jewelry box. She'd held on to it, because it held so many memories.

She thought back when she would sneak in her mom's bedroom and try on her jewelry. Everything sparkled and she was enthralled by all the rings and bracelets with the colorful stones.

She opened it and looked at the jewelry. After her mom's death, she couldn't bring herself to open it or even wear the jewelry. Now years later, she was staring at the past with hurt and pain growing by the minute.

She tried to open the bottom drawer, but it was locked. She retreived a butter knife from the kitchen and attempted to pry the drawer open. Fifteen minutes, it popped open, to her surprise.

A stack of papers and letters occupied the compartment. She looked at the letters and they were from Bob Reynolds, Heather's father. Most of them were love letters, but one of the letters appeared old and fragile. Catherine opened the letter and read it.

Just when she thought she'd weathered the storm, an earthquake hit. Life would never be the same again.

And in that moment, it hit her.

"Oh my, God, Vincent!" Catherine yelled.

She called Vincent's phone, but the voicemail picked up. She quickly hung up. She would try in the morning. She couldn't leave a voice message. She had to tell him in person.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Catherine tried Vincent's cell phone, but no answer. Finally she called his work number.

"Haynes Engineering."

"Vincent Keller, please."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Keller left for California this morning, to assist with the opening of our new location. Would you like to speak with one of the other associates?"

"No, thank you."

Catherine hung up the phone. Flashes of Vincent walking out the door came to mind. She didn't try to stop him. She hadn't been understanding to his past and now she was the one that needed his forgiveness.

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IT IS A LOT TO PROCESS, BUT IT WILL ALL COME TOGETHER. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT WAS IN THE LETTER.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGAPWHITE**.

_**PLEASE SUSPEND ALL DISBELIEF AS YOU READ THIS CHAPTER.**_

"Mr. Keller, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Amber, what did you say?" Vincent asked.

"Have you decided who you're going to hire?" Amber asked.

"Yes. I'll email the list to you by this evening."

"Okay. I booked a flight to Jackson for you tomorrow evening, since the grand opening is in the morning." Amber said.

"That's great. I'm taking an early lunch, so I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay. Enjoy your lunch sir."

"Thank You."

Vincent drove around in his rental car, trying to clear his head. He'd been in California two weeks and he was quite surprised he was able to accomplish anything. His mind was preoccupied and without his assistant, Amber, he would have been lost.

He saw Catherine everywhere he went. How he longed to see her or hear her voice. Then he found himself angry at her. He had opened up about his past. Shared sensitive, personal information and she didn't even try to understand what he'd went through. He had to move on. It was going to be hard being back in Jackson. Knowing he could hear her heartbeat if she was in close proximity to him. Maybe he should just stay in California and start over. No, he wouldn't run away.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Vincent opened the door to his studio apartment. He was happy to be back home. He put his bags in the bedroom and went looking for his phone. He was on the plane, headed to California, by the time realized he didn't have his phone. He wondered if Catherine had tried to reach him.

He found the phone on the nightstand and charged it, so he could check the call log and voicemail. Ten minutes later he checked his messages. No voicemails from Catherine. He hardly expected her to call, but he still found himself disappointed that she hadn't.

His friend J.T. had left several messages, so he returned the call.

"Dude, where have you been?" J.T. asked.

J.T. and Vincent were childhood friends and Vincent trusted him implicitly. In fact, J.T. was the only person besides Catherine, who knew the details of his Army experience.

"I flew to California, to assist with the grand opening of our new office location and I left my phone at home.

"So, what's going on with you? You seem out of sorts."

"Before I tell you, please don't lecture me. I just need you to just listen for once."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"Well, one night I came across a car accident and I saw an injured woman. I tried to comfort her, but she passed out, so I stayed with her until the paramedics arrived, then I followed the ambulance to the hospital. Because I wasn't family, I couldn't get an update on her status, but I was persistent and eventually I found someone who was willing to tell me. I found out she could possibly die if she didn't receive a kidney transplant. I know what you're thinking, but I had an instant connection with her and I couldn't let her die, so I gave her one of my kidneys. That's why I asked you to send me the medicine, so I could ensure my kidney was free of cross-species DNA. Everything went smoothly with the transplant, but I requested my identity remain anonymous. I visited her everyday at the hospital, while she was in a medically induced coma, so she never saw me.

One day I went for a walk at the park and I saw her again. I heard her heartbeat before I saw her, but she spotted me before I could leave. We had an instant attraction to each other and she thought she recognized me from somewhere, but I downplayed it and made up an excuse to leave.

Later that day we ran into each other again and I found myself wanting to know more about her. I really tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I can't explain it. It's like an invisible force was pulling us together.

We talked for a few minutes and then I received a call from work, so I had to leave, so I asked her out before I left.

When I called her, she didn't return my calls, but eventually we ran into each other again.

To make a long story short, she figured out who I was. Shortly thereafter, she received some troubling news and I supported her during this difficult time and we became closer. I thought since we were getting serious, I should be honest with her, so I told her everything about the Army. Well, she heard me out and then asked me to leave. She didn't try to understand or even ask questions. I know I should move on, but she got to me like no woman has ever done before."

"Since, you've been away, maybe she has changed her mind. Has she tried to contact you?" J.T. asked.

"I don't know. I left my phone here while I was in California and the battery died, so if she did, she didn't leave a message."

"Why don't you call her?"

"I can't. I'm angry with her, because I trusted her enough to share my darkest secret and she showed me no compassion."

"You have to at least try. I know you're hurt, but put your pride to the side and go after her. You cared about her enough to tell her about the Army, then you should at least try to talk to her. If she rejects you, at least you know without a doubt, where you stand."

"I'll think about it. I need to decompress after my trip, so I'll call you later."

"Ok, later."

Vincent hung up with J.T. and decided to go the the park and go for a walk. He walked for a while and still he couldn't bring himself to call Catherine. He remembered how cold she'd been. How hurt he'd felt. He had let his emotions get the best of him and he couldn't endure the pain again.

He sat on a bench and enjoyed the sun, hoping he could stop thinking about Catherine. And then he heard it. Loud and clear as if it were his own. She was near and he knew it. He jumped up and looked around and then he saw her. Only she wasn't alone. She was walking with a man and they seemed pretty well acquainted. Then the man hugged Catherine. Vincent's pulse started racing. His face flamed with anger. A rage engulfed his body begging for release. He had to get away, before he committed an irrational act. He cut across the grass to avoid being seen and headed toward the parking lot.

_**CATHERINE**_

It had been two weeks and Catherine still hadn't heard from Vincent. She hoped he would call, but he never did. She kept thinking about their last conversation. How cold she'd been. Never once did she try to be open-minded, more supportive. She had simply asked him to leave. He didn't utter a word as he slowly walked out the door. The image replayed over and over in her head. Haunting her. Oh, how she wished she could turn back the hands of time.

In the back of her mind, she knew she had been unfair, unjust and it was because she was selfish. Growing up, she was spoiled by her parents and afterwards by her uncle. She hadn't been taught to be considerate and understanding of others. After becoming a criminal attorney, she became known as a cutthroat attorney. She won her cases by an means necessary and didn't care who was hurt in the process.

Then she had the car accident and everything changed. She met Vincent and he was kind, caring and understanding. And the most selfless thing he could have done was donate a kidney to a complete stranger.

The full ramifications of Catherine's actions weighed heavily on her mind, so she decided to go for walk.

Ten minutes later, she arrived at the park, and before she could enter the park, Sam walked up.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Sam said.

Sam came from old money. His family was like the Vanderbilts of Mississippi. He was the epitome of high society. He and Catherine had attended the same private school together and later Yale.

Looking back, Catherine realized she hadn't really loved Sam. The idea of being a high-profile couple with money and power excited her. Meeting Vincent had opened her eyes. He ignited feelings in her, she'd never felt before.

"I'm listening."

"Look I made a mistake. I let things get out of hand with Alex. I need you to forgive me, please."

Catherine knew Sam hadn't made a mistake, nor was he sorry she'd found out. Everything pointed to his domineering father. He was a man of status and wealth. He believed in keeping up appearances and he wanted Sam to be the next District Attorney, so Sam was undoubtedly forced to do damage control.

Alex had played her hand and it might as well have been the deadman's hand, because a child born out of wedlock didn't fit into the grand scheme of things. The family's attorney would offer her a handsome sum of money to abort the baby and go away quietly or she would conveniently disappear, never to be heard from again.

"Sam, I have been through so much, since that awful night. I had a car accident immediately after I left the bridal shower. I lost one kidney and the other one was failing. Luckily I received one from a donor in time. I've had other family issues to come up as well, so at the present time I can't focus on us. To be honest, you never loved me and I never loved you. It would have been a marriage of convenience. I think you should stop living under your father's thumb and find out what makes Sam happy."

Sam hugged Catherine and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or committ actions that would lead to you being hurt. You are right about everything. Until this moment, I didn't see myself. I didn't know myself. Everything I have done has been to please my father. I do care about you. I never loved Alex and I suspect you know that already. I can't replace your kidneys or erase the hurt I've caused you, but I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day."

"I have forgiven you, Sam. Now we must move on."

"Thank You."

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Catherine made the one call that she knew would change her life forever. She hoped Vincent would finally answer.

"Hello."

"Hi, Vincent. I have been trying to reach you."

"I was out of town," Vincent said, dryly.

"I know. I called your office too."

"What was so urgent?"

Catherine detected the anger in his voice and she knew he had every right to be angry.

"I need to talk to you. It's really important."

"Haven't we said enough? The last time we talked, it was a one-sided conversation and I was shown zero compassion."

"I know and I apologize. I've had time to think about everything and now I know I was wrong. You were there for me and I should have been there for you too."

"Well it's settled. We're both sorry and now, we can move on. I have to go now."

"Vincent, please, if I meant anything to you, I ask that you give me the opportunity to show you something. Come over tonight and afterwards if you still feel the same way, I won't contact you again.

"He wanted to hurt her like she'd hurt him, but he didn't have the heart to do it. He knew he would go. He missed her and besides, he needed to know who she was hugging at the park.

"Fine. I'll come. What time?"

"Seven o' clock is fine."

"Okay, see you then."

_**LATER THAT EVENING**_

Catherine waited nervously on Vincent. She expected him to still be upset, but even if he never talked to her again, at least he would know the truth.

Finally a knock came at the door. Catherine opened the door and Vincent stood there looking very serious. She hadn't seen him in two weeks, but it seemed like an eternity. He had on a white button down shirt with jeans and boots. Even dressed casually, he was very handsome.

"Come in, Vincent."

Vincent walked in, but he didn't say anything. He was not making it easy for Catherine and she knew it.

"Have a seat," Catherine said.

"Vincent took a seat on the sofa, but he avoided eye contact with Catherine.

Catherine took a seat beside him.

"Vincent, I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be. You were open and honest with me, but I didn't see it. I have underwent some transformations of my own and I know I was wrong. I apologize for hurting you and being so selfish. I asked you over here, because I want to show you something."

Catherine handed the letter to Vincent to read and waited for him to finish.

Minutes seemed like hours while he read without any facial expression.

_**Dear Vanessa,**_

_**I received your letter along with the blood samples. I had them tested and the diagnosis is correct. Catherine has Menkes Syndrome. Life expectancy is usually 1 to 3 years. I know you have tried numerous doctors and treatments to no avail.**_

_**I am going to divulge some top secret information to you that only I and a few others have privy to. I can save Catherine's life, but I must be honest with you. The treatment involves cross-species DNA and there is some minimal side effects. As she gets older, she could possibly experience heightened senses as well as have a high IQ. Any injuries that she sustains will heal very quickly, but the healing components will slowly fade over time, because of the human body's inablity to replicate animal chromosomes. I added a blocker to the serum, so if any testing occurs in the future, it will appear as an anomaly. Unless the doctors have a special machine, they won't be able to identify the abnormality. Keep in mind she may have a strong connection to animals or anyone that has even minuscule traces of cross-species DNA.**_

_**As of now only soldiers have been given this serum. Being that I am a private contractor for the military, I was able to secure a vial of serum for you, so I will overnight it to you.**_

_**Vanessa, you are most likely a carrier of the syndrome, so if you decide to have children in the future, there is a 50/50 chance of the child being born with the same syndrome.**_

_**I apologize for the formality of this letter, but I had to be direct with you. I would do anything for you and I hope you can see that now. I tried to call you first, but you were unavailable, so I opted for a letter instead. Call me when you can, with an update on Catherine.**_

_**Bob**_

Finally Vincent handed the letter back to Catherine and said, "So, now you can accept me for who I am, since you realize even if my kidney had cross-species DNA, it wouldn't have mattered."

"I said I was sorry. I don't know what else I can do. I was wrong."

"I accept your apology, but I can't forget how quickly you disregarded me. We've talked and I've listened. If there is nothing else, I have to go now."

Vincent got up to leave and Catherine felt her heart breaking. What could she do? He was upset and wasn't receptive to her apology.

Before he reached the door, Catherine blurted out, "I LOVE YOU."

Vincent stopped and turned around. He looked directly into her eyes. He knew she was telling the truth. All his anger vanished as he looked at her beautiful face. He had missed her and he had been fooling himself thinking he could just walk away.

The love in her eyes ignited a flame within. Euphoria swept over his body. His heart beckoned for her. Slowly he walked toward her.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I LOVE YOU."

He embraced her and their lips collided. Their tongues greeted each other. She surrendered completely. Kissing until their bodies burned with desire. Then he stopped and whispered in her ear, "I LOVE YOU TOO."

**_I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY IT WASN'T TOO SLOW. LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY omegapwhite.**_

_**PROCEED WITH CAUTION. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

The balmy summer day was filled with children's laughter and the noises of nature as Catherine sat on a bench at the park, reading a book. Although it was her favorite pastime, today was different. She found herself distracted by thoughts of her future. She'd put it off long enough and today she would make a decision on returning to work or not.

The life of an attorney was grueling and stressful and she found herself loathing it. After a lot of introspection, she decided it was time to leave the courtroom and enter the classroom.

Teaching had always been her first love, but in her world, it was viewed as a lowly trade. She chuckled to herself as she thought of the look on her colleague's faces. Looks of horror and disapproval. She would be ostracized from the elite crowd. Her membership would be revoked at the country club. And she would take it all in stride. To finally be free of the fascade and snobbery, was an understatement.

Her thoughts went to another issue that weighed heavily on her mind as well. She'd been dating Vincent for three months and they hadn't consummated their relationship. They would make out, but Vincent always stopped when it started to get intense. He was always cordial about it, but Catherine couldn't help thinking, if something was wrong with her.

Today she vowed, they would have a talk. If their relationship was going to survive, then all their skeletons needed to come out of the closet.

"Hey. I thought I would find you here," Vincent said, as he kissed Catherine on the forehead.

Catherine looked at him with a big smile and said, "Hey. I thought you were at work."

Vincent took a seat beside Catherine on the bench.

"Am I allowed to take a break to see my favorite girl?"

"Yes," Catherine said, smiling.

"What are you reading?" Vincent asked.

"_The Centurion's Wife_."

"How is it so far?"

"It's a very good book. It's actually based on a biblical love story."

"I may have to read it. Speaking of love stories, I came to talk about ours. I know you're wondering why I won't make love to you. There is nothing wrong with you, if that crazy thought is running through your head."

Taking her hand he said, "You are perfect in every dimension. The sun rises and sets with you. From the first moment I saw you, my heart was yours. With everything we've been through, I want our first night of intimacy to be perfect. I want to make love to you as your husband.

Vincent took a black box out of his pocket and proceeded to get down on one knee.

Catherine your beauty is breathtaking. Your smile is contagious. Your laugh is infectious. All these qualities make you perfect in my eyes. I gave you my kidney and my heart, now I'm giving you a ring, asking you to marry me and complete the puzzle to my life.

Tears flowed down Catherine's face, as she said, "Yes."

Vincent slid a two carat diamond ring on Catherine's finger and then kissed her with all the love he had inside.

"Vincent, I have one request. I want us to be married at the courthouse. I can't bear to plan another wedding right now."

"Baby, as long as we're married, I don't care. I love you and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.

"Is next week too soon?" Catherine asked.

"It's perfect. Where do you want go for our honeymoon?"

"Fiji."

"Consider it done. Tiffany blue waters and white sandy beaches, here we come."

"Okay. You sound like a talking brochure."

"That's because you have made me the happiest man alive. Now, lets go celebrate."

"Don't you have to go back to work?"

"No, I took the rest of the day off."

"What if I had said no?"

"You love me too much to say no," Vincent said, smiling.

Catherine laughed and said, "Shame on you."

"You know, Catherine, we don't have to wait until next week to get married. We could fly to Vegas tonight and do it. What do you think?"

Catherine's face lit up and she looked at Vincent and said, "I think it's a great idea. I'll go pack now."

Vincent gave Catherine a mischievous look and said, "You won't need any clothes."

"Oh, really, well that's even better," Catherine said, laughing.

_**LAS VEGAS, NEVADA**_

_**BELLAGIO HOTEL**_

Upon entering the lobby, Vincent and Catherine were awestruck by the glass flower ceiling. Absolutely stunning and breathtakingly beautiful as guests stood mesmerized by the perennial display.

Vincent checked-in while Catherine enjoyed the gorgeous artwork above her.

Several minutes later, Vincent returned with the keycards.

"Everything is set, so we can head to the chapel now." Vincent said.

"What about our bags?" Catherine asked.

"That's already taken care of."

Once they reached the chapel, Catherine was escorted to a dressing room and Vincent went to another dressing room.

Catherine entered the room and was met with rack of elegant wedding dresses along with accessories, shoes, and everything needed to be transformed into a beautiful blushing bride.

The lady noticed the confused look on Catherine's face, so she said, "I'm, Rachel, and I'll be assisting you today. Your fiancé ordered the platinum package as well as a hairstylist and a selection of dresses to choose from. We'll have you ready to be married in an hour."

Catherine smiled and tried to relax. Even though she was in Vegas, preparing to get married, she still felt like a princess. In that moment, everything felt right. She wanted more than anything to be Vincent's wife. Tears welled up in her eyes as her emotions overwhelmed her.

Following her bridal shower debacle, she'd been skeptical about starting a new relationship, but Vincent wasn't Sam and she'd fallen for him, before she realized what was happening.

An hour later, Catherine looked in the mirror, and she barely recognized the reflection staring back at her. Her hair was pulled back in a bun which showcased her beautiful face. She wore a sweetheart mermaid gown in organza with diamond accessories and silver diamond encrusted heels.

"If you're ready, we can let the minister know to go ahead and start," Rachel said.

"Yes. I'm ready," Catherine said, as she took a deep breath.

Rachel handed Catherine a beautiful bouquet as Catherine waited to enter the chapel.

Moments later, "You are so beautiful" began to play. The chapel doors opened and Catherine slowly walked into the chapel. She could feel the tears, even though she was trying so hard not to cry. Her hands started to tremble and her heart was racing.

Halfway down the aisle, her eyes found Vincent's eyes and she didn't look away. He stood at the front by the minister in a black tux. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He smiled as she came closer. Seeing Vincent calmed her nerves and she knew everything would be okay.

The ceremony went by quickly and soon the minister was saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Vincent and Catherine shared a passionate kiss before exiting the chapel.

They stepped into the elevator and Vincent pushed the button for their floor. He then took Catherine in his arms and kissed her with all the passion of a man in love. Catherine gasped for air as the elevator came to a stop. Vincent's kiss was so powerful, she had to recollect herself.

Vincent located the door number and opened the door, before he swept Catherine off her feet and entered their suite.

"This is our home for the next week. Then we will fly to Fiji. Is that okay with you, Mrs. Keller?" Vincent said, as he put Catherine down.

"Yes, it is."

The suite was stunning with a marble entry, a couch and ottoman, fireplace, champagne and even a personal robe and slippers were provided.

"I love it," Catherine said, as she scrutinized the room."

As she walked over to the window her mouth fell open. The view was spectacular. The panoramic view afforded one the best visual of the Bellagio water fountain display, that was choreographed to different songs.

Looking around, Catherine realized she'd finally found true happiness. It wasn't the elegant and sophisticated furnishings that surrounded her, it was being married to the man who loved her unconditionally.

Vincent came up behind Catherine and wrapped his arms around her.

"Vincent, everything is perfect. Thank you."

"I didn't want you to look back on our wedding day and have regrets." Vincent said.

"I won't. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Now, can you help me take this wedding dress off?"

"With pleasure."

After Catherine was free of the wedding dress, she grabbed her suitcase and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Vincent undressed down to his shirt and boxers. He hit play on his ipod and "Softest Place on Earth" by Xscape began to play.

Then he poured some champagne in two flute glasses.

Moments later, Catherine reappeared in a white floral corset, a matching thong, a lace garter belt and white sheer stockings.

Vincent stood speechless and hypnotized as he captured every detail of Catherine's body. He wanted her. He needed her. His body inflamed with desire for her.

"Wow, baby you are stunning," Vincent said, as he walked over to Catherine.

He embraced her as their lips met. His kiss was hungry, fueled by an internal craving. Catherine pressed her body into his. He felt the hardness of her nipples graze his chest, sending a warm sensation throughout his body. He allowed himself to feel it. To enjoy it. No more cold showers. They were married now and he would yield to his growing passion.

He removed the corset and discarded it on the floor. Then he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Unbearably aroused, her scent was erotic torture to him.

He removed her panties, garter belt and stockings.

All the problems of the past were gone. Nothing mattered, but pleasuring his wife immensely.

He undressed and joined her in the bed. His mouth found her nipple as his warm tongue, boldly, flicked across it. She closed her eyes as tingling sensations coursed throughout her body. He moved down to her stomach, increasing her anticipation as he caressed both of her breast while planting kisses on her stomach. She moaned sofly as he moved further down, until his mouth found her wet fortress. The ebb and flow of his tongue sent her into a wild frenzy. Her body writhed from pleasure. His name escaped her lips in-between moans.

It sounded like music to his ears. They had waited for months for this night and appeasing his wife was his first act as a husband.

Catherine grabbed the sheets as her body shuddered with sheer delight from a hard orgasm begging to be released. With a final stroke of his tongue, her body surrendered to a wave of pleasure, as she cried out in joy. Vincent moved over her body and kissed her until her body slowly stopped convulsing.

Their eyes met and in that moment, he knew his heart would always beat for her. She was his world and he would do everything he could to be the best husband.

"I love you," Catherine whispered, as Vincent slowly slid his erection inside her.

"I love you too," Vincent said, as he kissed her.

Catherine moved her hips and allowed him complete access. He began to stroke slowly, then faster until their bodies surged with sensations. Her internal muscles clenched around his manhood, igniting a fire, magnifying the pleasure.

Catherine's breath was taken away with every move, every thrust. The intensity overpowered her until very little control remained. And when she let go completely, sweet ecstasy flowed from her body, sparking Vincent to reach his peak. Their bodies shook in rhymic harmony with a climax from deep within, until they collapsed from sexual fulfillment.

"Vincent, that was off the charts good. You were well worth the wait."

"You were too. You were spectacular."

"You poured us some champagne?"

"Yes, but you distracted me when you came out of the bathroom. You are beautiful, and if I didn't tell you today, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"We can eat and watch movies."

"You have some lost time to make up for."

"Well, we can make our own movie."

"Take Two, right now," Catherine said, as she kissed Vincent.

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY IT WASN'T TOO MUCH. LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**FIERY CONNECTIONS. CHAPTER 7**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGAPWHITE.**_

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

_**JACKSON, MISSISSIPPI**_

Vincent navigated the impossibly long and winding road, after leaving the airport. He looked over at Catherine and his heart skipped a beat. After a two week honeymoon, he still felt as giddy as a teenager in love. His eyes fell on her short sundress that exposed her exceptionally long legs. Her hair was pulled backed in a ponytail with a few loose strands waving about. He drank in her astounding beauty. Studying her like an artistic masterpiece. The moment seemed so surreal.

Months earlier he'd been sure, he would be a bachelor forever. Sure, he'd dated women before and he'd even come close to marriage, but thinking back he'd never fully committed himself emotionally. Previous relationships had run their course and then both parties had simply moved on. In retrospect, he hadn't loved them. He hadn't even missed them. The transition was too easy, their memory gone too quickly. Then he met Catherine and everything changed. He changed. His heart danced in her presence. He missed her like crazy, when they were apart. Unfamiliar feelings surged within, that scared him, yet he couldn't stay away. Seduced by her eyes, captivated by her beauty. She had reached into his chest and stolen his heart. For the first time in his life, love was in his eyes, his actions, and thoughts. After several months of dating, the future, their future was lucid. Remembering the profound effect of their first meeting, the threat of her untimely demise, Vincent made the most salient decision of his life. He didn't know if the sun would shine tomorrow or lightning would illuminate the sky, he only knew he needed Catherine by his side, as his wife.

Their honeymoon had been incredible. So incredible, that he hated to come home to reality. He wanted to be selfish and take Catherine to a faraway island and stay forever. Now as he looked at her. Admired her. Appreciated her. He knew everyday spent together would be like looking at a rainbow forming on the horizon.

_**CATHERINE AND VINCENT**_

With a serious look donning her face, Catherine looked at Vincent. "I have thought about this for awhile and I've decided I want to teach. I've lost interest in the law. Besides, I hated the stress and long hours, anyway. I would need to get my certification first, but teaching was always my first love. For the first time in my life, I've made a decision about my life that wasn't predicated on what I thought would conciliate everyone else. While I'm studying to acquire my certification, we wouldn't be affected financially. My uncle bequeathed a rather large amount of money to me, but I know we haven't had the opportunity to discuss finances and I'm not sure how you feel about it."

"Take all the time you need to get your certification. As far as the money goes, it's yours and you can do as you please with it. I can support us with no problem, so don't worry about that."

"We're married now and I want to contribute. Statistics show that the first 5 years of marriage are difficult and finances are usually one of the main factors."

"I can see your point, but statistics aren't always accurate. I will concede though, but under one condition. If you promise to come to me if you're ever unhappy. That you will always keep the lines of communication open. Finances may negatively impact most marriages, but I refuse to let it affect ours."

Vincent looked at Catherine before he expertly segued on to another topic.

"We haven't decided where we're going to live yet."

"I know. I guess we were so caught up in getting married, we forgot about the details after. For example, how do you feel about children?"

"I would love children, but we have to consider the possibility of cross-species DNA being passed on to the children. Even using the serum to eradicate it is dangerous and it is not a 100 percent effective.

Vincent's thoughts trailed off as he thought of the painful side effects of the serum, he'd taken before donating his kidney to Catherine. He couldn't allow her to endure the agony and pain associated with removing the cross-species DNA. And even then, he wasn't completely sure if all traces were gone. Sure nothing showed up in his blood samples, but he knew some minute traces had to be there. His connection to Catherine was too intense and when they made love, it was so spectacular and incredible. Even when he was angry with her, all he wanted to do was grab her and make mad passionate love to her. Her very presence stimulated every sensation in his body.

"Vincent, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, baby, I got lost in my thoughts."

"I was saying, I'm okay with us adopting."

Vincent smiled, because he hadn't thought of adopting.

"You know everyday, I'm reminded of how lucky am that you're my wife. I would love to adopt. We have so much love to give and I know you would be an excellent mother. I know it's too soon now, but I'm happy we can look forward to it in the future. Now about our living arrangements. I was thinking I could move out of my apartment and we could live in your condo for the time being. I own three acres of land on the outskirts of town. How do you feel about building a house on the land and living in the country?"

"Oh, Vincent, I love it. Can we go look at the land now?" Catherine said.

"Sure."

Later as Catherine looked at the land, she had the strangest feeling Vincent was only trying to make her happy. He didn't seem that enthusiastic about building a house. She began to wonder if they were moving too much fast. Maybe they should have discussed the future more than they did. Now that they were married, it seemed they were impetuous in eloping. _Did they know enough about each other? Would their marriage last? _Catherine didn't know if she was jumping to conclusions or asking valid questions. Love was blind, but she was certain of one thing, she did love Vincent.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Once again, Catherine found herself at her favorite place, the park. The peace and serenity afforded her the opportunity to think clearly.

"Newlywed problems?"

Catherine turned to find an elderly white gentleman seated beside her on the bench. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes. The pensive look and turning of your wedding ring gave you away. Either you're facing a divorce or the honeymoon is over and reality has set in. Judging by the look in your eyes, I'm assuming it's the latter."

"You're very insightful, but it's pathetic to be so transparent."

Don't take it personally. Wisdom comes with age and experience. I'm seventy years old, so I'd say I'm chock-full of wisdom."

Smiling, she extended her hand. "By the way, I'm Catherine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Catherine, I'm Scott." He took Catherine's hand. "Now tell me why reality is stealing your thoughts."

Catherine eyes found the ground as she began to speak. "My husband and I were married after several months of dating, in Vegas. We just returned from our honeymoon and we find we haven't discussed anything past getting married. I wasn't even aware if he wanted children or not. I'm afraid we may have gotten caught up in the romance and rushed into marriage."

Scott smiled at Catherine. "I'm going to share a story with you. Back in my day, we courted for a short period of time and then we married that person. I knew my wife only two weeks, before we were married. We were just teenagers in love with very little money, so we lived with her parents. It was a serious blow to my ego, that I couldn't afford to buy us a place. Because of that, I began to drink and come home late every night. My wife never said anything. She always had dinner ready and I always had clean clothes, ironed and laid out for the next day. One day she fell ill with pneumonia and it changed my outlook. You see, back then we didn't have the medicine that's so readily available today, so I didn't know if she was going to live or die. I prayed and I prayed and I vowed if she recovered, I would be a better husband. In that heartwrenching moment, everything became crystal clear to me. It wasn't about where we lived or how much money we had. As long as we loved each other, everything else was secondary. She had known this all along, that's why she never wavered in her duties as my wife. She knew I had to find out for myself. Eventually, she recovered and I kept my promise. I got my act together and we finally moved out of her parent's house. Every evening as I walked in the door from work, her eyes sparkled as she greeted me with a kiss and she never forgot to ask me how my day was. I lost her five years ago and I still enter our home, expecting to see her with that sparkle in her eyes and feel the softness of her lips.

Catherine, don't let the minor details of life change the feelings in your heart. A stong marriage is built over time. Whether you've known each other for weeks, months, or years, it won't be easy. You will argue. You will face challenges and setbacks, but true love can withstand the trials and tribulations of life. My final advice to you is to compile a marriage bucket list. On your anniversary every year, make a new list and complete it throughout the year. It will give you and your husband something exciting to look forward to every year. I can see the love in your eyes, so go home and kiss your husband and tell him you love him. And when you face that first bump in the road, take his hand and remember, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"Scott, thank you for a very romantic and enlightening story. I feel so honored that you shared it with me. I can assure you I will follow your advice."

"My days on earth are numbered, so I won't be around much longer, but you can thank me by staying married for fifty or more years."

_**CATHERINE AND VINCENT**_

Catherine lit candles throughout her condo and put fresh flowers in the vase on the dining room table. She prepared Vincent's favorite meal; steak and a loaded baked potato with steamed broccoli. At six o' clock, Vincent walked through the door from work.

Catherine smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. "Hi, Baby," she said, as she kissed, Vincent, passionately.

Taken aback, Vincent said, "Wow, what a wonderful way to welcome your husband home."

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too."

"How was your day?"

"Long and hot. A new bridge is being built on Highway 61, so I had to inspect the construction site and ensure all saftey guidelines were in place. Several safety hazards were found, so I had to to stay and wait until the site was ready for a second inspection."

"Your loving wife will help you to relax."

Catherine took Vincent's hand and led him into the dining room.

"Have a seat and I'll be right back."

Catherine returned with two plates of food and set one plate in front of Vincent.

"Baby, this looks delicious. Thank you."

After dinner, they headed to the living room and took a seat on the sofa.

"Vincent, I want to discuss something with you."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"I know we were married rather quickly and now we're trying to accommodate the wants and needs of each other. I don't want us to lose ourselves in material possessions. Our happiness is the only thing that matters. So, I need you to be honest with me. Do you really want to build a house or were you just doing it for me?"

Vincent looked at Catherine as he took her hand. "I was only trying to make you happy. I just wanted to give you the perfect house with a white picket fence."

"That's exactly what I thought. Tell me, where do you want to live?"

"To be honest, I pass a beautiful colonial home everyday on the way to work and I sometimes find myself wondering what it would be like to live there. I saw a for sale sign in the yard this morning and I became very interested in finding out the purchase price."

"Then, lets go look at it, so we can get the number of the real estate agent, so we can schedule a day to take a look inside.

"Do yo want to go now?"

"No. I need to assist my husband in decompressing after a long day at work. Lets take a look at it tomorrow," Catherine said, as she took Vincent's hand and headed toward the bedroom.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Vincent left work early so he and Catherine could tour the colonial house. They both loved it so they made an offer on the house.

Catherine noticed how excited Vincent was and she realized it really meant a lot to him. She made a call to the real estate agent to see how many offers they were up against. Five offers were made aside from theirs, so Catherine asked to schedule a meeting with the agent for the following morning.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Catherine called Vincent and asked him to meet her at the colonial house after work.

Later that evening, Catherine sat in her car waiting on Vincent. After fifteen minutes, he pulled into the driveway behind her car.

Catherine got out of the car and headed toward Vincent as he exited the vehicle.

"Hi, Baby," Catherine said, as she kissed Vincent.

Vincent smiled and said, "Hi, Baby, what's going on?"

"First I want you to put your pride to the side and just be open-minded. I saw how excited you were yesterday when we toured the house, so I called the real estate agent back to see how many offers were made on the house. There were five offers and I didn't want to risk losing the house, so I made a cash offer and it was accepted. I was even able to get an inspection done and no structural problems were found. So, we just bought a house, free and clear."

Vincent hugged Catherine tightly for a long time. Finally he whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Baby. Please don't take my silence for unhappiness. I am so overjoyed, I am speechless. If I didn't tell you today, I love you."

"I love you too."

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. **_


End file.
